Sharpclaw (SkC)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Kittypet,Revealed in the Warriors App Loner |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Rogue: Loner: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = ScratchRevealed in the Warriors App ScratchRevealed in the Warriors App Scratch Scratch Sharpclaw Sharpclaw |familyt = Mother: Sister: Mate: |familyl = Jessamy Flower Cherrytail |mentor = ''None Known |apps = Cherrytail, Egg Category:Mentors |position1 = Deputy |precededby1=Honeyleaf |succeededby1=None |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Sharpclaw is a massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful claws and hind legs and sharp, brilliant green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :He is first seen when Firestar is hunting near a fallen tree. Firestar calls out to him, but he does not turn around. :When Firestar and Sandstorm battle a fox that tries to get to Clover's kits, he helps them fight it off. He then tells Firestar and Sandstorm he is nameless, but has a faint memory of his mother calling him Scratch. He is reluctant to join SkyClan at first, saying that he does fine on his own, but then agrees to give it a try. :When Scratch hears that Firestar is going to have a meeting to tell other cats about the Clan, he offers to take Firestar to meet other rogues that live near SkyClan camp to come to the meeting. Firestar agrees, and they go and find the rogues. :He joins SkyClan eventually, but Firestar is worried that he is only interested in becoming leader and gaining the respect and power he would be granted from a leader's nine lives. :When Firestar gets back from the first hunting patrol after the SkyClan meeting is held, he finds Sandstorm and Scratch having a fierce quarrel over who eats first. Firestar resolves the fight, and explains to him the ways of the Clans. Still irritated, Scratch glares at Clover. :Scratch is later given the name Sharpclaw by Firestar. He receives Cherrypaw as his apprentice. During his time in SkyClan, Sharpclaw proves himself a powerful and courageous cat and is one of the obvious choices for Clan leader, but Firestar feels he does not respect and understand the warrior code enough. After the rats attack the camp, it is shown that he becomes more cautious about battles, instead of rushing into battle. His apprentice, Cherrypaw, is later made a warrior with the name Cherrytail. He is later seen fighting courageously in the battle with the rats. :When Leafdapple is chosen as the leader of SkyClan, she names Sharpclaw as the first modern SkyClan deputy. He says that he is truly honored to be deputy, and that is when he finally realizes what it truly means to be a Clan cat. SkyClan's Destiny :Sharpclaw continues to be SkyClan's deputy, but he does not agree with Leafstar all of the time. He is one of cats opposing Leafstar's decision of letting kittypets come to the gorge and act as warriors during the day, but returning to their housefolk at night. :Leafstar doesn't want to begin Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw's warrior ceremony without the daylight-warriors, but Sharpclaw convinces her to go ahead, showing disrespect for the warriors with a paw in each world. :Sharpclaw is shown to be visibly startled, just as many other cats are, when Shrewtooth calls out a warning, thinking there is an invasion. It turns out to be the daylight-warriors returning to the Clan for the day. Leafstar acknowledges him as he approaches her and instructs that patrols need to be set, and he nods curtly in agreement. While Sharpclaw is organizing the patrols, there is edge to his words when he mentions that Ebonyclaw's apprentice (also a daylight-warrior) is not there, as if he didn't believe they were much use to their Clan. Regardless, Ebonyclaw nods politely. He continues on to address the newly named warriors and gorge-born cats with a much friendlier attitude. :After this scene, Leafstar asks to speak with him for a moment. Leafstar starts their conversation, stating how it was unnecessary to sneer at Ebonyclaw. He starts to argue, but then backs down, agreeing that he was a bit sharp. However, he goes on to call them 'kitty-warriors,' to which Leafstar is taken aback by. He defends himself by claiming he is only trying to be accurate about it, and he makes a point of how could it be possible to follow the warrior code if they are returning home to their Twoleg homes every night. It's implied that he and Leafstar have had this conversation multiple times in the past. He proceeds to insult Snookpaw's name, instead calling him 'Snookypaw', as his original name had been Snooky. Sharpclaw also comments on Ebonyclaw's collar, which Leafstar defends her, making a point of how she tries her best to keep it quiet. The anger leaves Sharpclaw's eyes, though he says how he believes Leafstar's head is full of bees. He leaves to go join his patrol. :Sharpclaw's patrol soon returns and he comments on the snow, showing great disgust for it. He complains that they got too much in leaf-bare, let alone newleaf. He then offers to search the extra caves, pointing out that they could be useful for storing prey or extra dens. As they sort out cats to help with the project, Sparrowpelt and Rockshade comment on how Billystorm shouldn't be allowed back the next day, and how he only wants to help out on more enjoyable activites in the Clan. Sharpclaw quickly steps in and says what happens to Billystorm is Leafstar's concern alone. However, he murmurs to Leafstar about how the two cats have a point. He continues to say that Billystorm should be given extra tasks, as to prevent the daylight-warriors from thinking they'll have an easier time than those fully participating in Clan duties. Sharpclaw says that if they want to be part of the Clan, they have to understand sharing tasks, to which Leafstar agrees. She comments that if they help with building dens, perhaps they'll want to stay, but Sharpclaw responds with disbelief in the idea. :Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire complain about wanting to go hunting. Sharpclaw steps in, giving them an icy glare, sternly saying that it's the deputy that sets the patrols. He then assigns Rockshade to go with him on a border patrol. :After a few days have passed, Harveymoon and Macgyver are caught playing around in moss, as if they are kits. Leafstar scolds the two for their behavior and Sharpclaw emerges from his cave. His eyes are filled with irritation, and he tells Leafstar about how he had to put up with the two all morning. He turns back and glares at the cats and says they are behaving stupidly and are being disloyal to their Clan. He hisses in anger when Harveymoon argues, saying that he and Mcgyver don't even sleep in the caves, so they shouldn't have to help. Leafstar punishes the two, sending them off until the next full moon. Sharpclaw is described as bristling even after they are banished. A bit later, he thanks Leafstar for supporting him, but she snaps, saying it wasn't for his sake. Sharpclaw is startled by her sharp tone, but remains silent. :Soon after the exchange between Leafstar, Sagepaw slips off a cliff while assisting with clearing dens and dangles from the edge. Sharpclaw shoots out of a lower cave and quickly starts to climb up to the apprentice, accompanied by Patchfoot. Sharpclaw keeps a calm tone as he tells Sagepaw to stay still. He continues to reassure the apprentice as he makes his way up. However, the rock beneath Sagepaw's paws crumble just as Sharpclaw jumps up to grab him and he misses. Sharpclaw barely manages to stay clinging to the cliffside, balance from the rescue attempt. He quickly heads over to where the fallen apprentice is and lashes his tail, clearly angry, and comments on how he should have been a bit quicker. Leafstar reassures him that he did his best. :Leafstar calls together a meeting after the incident and commends both her medicine cat, Echosong, and her deputy, Sharpclaw. She proceeds to say no cat has more claim to SkyClan than any other, to which Sharpclaw agrees. He goes on, saying a place in the Clan is earned by loyalty, duty, and courage. After saying this, he casts a dark glance over at the daylight-warriors. The meeting is interrupted when Waspwhisker runs in, shouting a warning of intruders. Bouncefire comments that there should have been a border patrol but Leafstar sent them hunting. Sharpclaw looks at Leafstar with a querying look at the new warrior's comment. The intruders are ordered to be escorted back to the meeting ground. :Sharpclaw seems to be interested in the newcomers, asking for their names as they are brought in. They are introduced as Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal. He is automatically impressed by them, stating that it was quite a risk to come in search of Firestar and Sandstorm, as the newcomers claim they were. He isn't inclined to trust them immediately, but he is intrigued. Before Leafstar can respond to the newcomers about their interest in learning more about how to live out in the wild, Sharpclaw cuts in, saying the Clan could always use the extra help. A gasp is heard from one of his Clanmates and uneasy looks are given at him, as it seemed he was trying to tell Leafstar what to do with them. Leafstar, however, allows the cats to learn more; she sends Coal off to the medicine cat den to learn more there, though it seems as if Sharpclaw doesn't agree with her decision, looking at her with narrowed eyes. :He is shown to be incredibly supportive of the newcomers when they arrive. He often overruns Leafstar's opinion over Stick's, which rather irritates her. In face of the newcomers, he does things and sends orders around the camp without Leafstar's permission. :Sharpclaw is seen sorting out plans for the attack on the rats. He sets Stick to organize training patrols to prepare for the attack, making a comment of how the Clan wasn't prepared last time and that's how they lost Rainfur. Sharpclaw responds to Leafstar's challenging comments about whether or not Firestar knew what he was doing, stating simply that Firestar didn't have Stick's experience with rats. He gazes at her boldly, clearly sticking with his thoughts. Leafstar does her best to avoid an argument at the time and allows Stick to organize patrols with Sharpclaw's help. In a conversation between Leafstar and Echosong, Leafstar voices her concern that she believes Sharpclaw may be blaming her for taking the leadership of SkyClan. Echosong responds gravely, saying that Leafstar shouldn't worry about it. :Leafstar approaches Sharpclaw later, seeing he is dicussing plans with Stick and Shorty, and his eyes are gleaming as he comments proudly that with the help of the guests, the rats will soon know they're not welcome. :A few days later, at night, the cats head out to face the rats. Sharpclaw recites Stick's plan, saying that they block the holes and frighten the rats so they they try to escape out uncovered holes, making it easier to kill them. He glances over at Stick to make sure he said the plan right, to which Stick nods. Leafstar assigns responsibilities, putting Sharpclaw in charge of catching rats as they come out. He doesn't respond, but his eyes glitter and he lashes his tail. They get to waste pile and take their positions, readying for battle. As the battle rages, Leafstar shows discomfort in the idea of killing the rats, to which Sharpclaw yowls furiously. His pelt is stained with blood and his eyes are wild as she snarls at her to show no mercy towards the rats. The battle is soon won and injuries are revealed, with Cora and Waspwhisker's being the worst. Sharpclaw and Leafstar exchange a glance, agreeing it isn't time to celebrate yet. :When the daylight-warriors show up the next day, they are outraged that they were excluded from the battle against the rats. Sharpclaw shoves in to say that the Clan needs cats that are ready to leave at any time, including nights. The discussion is left at that, as Billystorm voices concern for Leafstar. Echosong and Frecklepaw, meanwhile, are hard at work to treat all the wounds collected from the battle. Sharpclaw later reapproaches Leafstar, commenting that the cats fought well. At first, Leafstar believes he is referring to the new warriors, but he interrupts, saying he meant the Twolegplace cats, and that the Clan owes their victory to Stick. Before Leafstar can get in a word, he interrupts again, saying any Clan would be lucky to have them as warriors. He hints that they should invite them to join, though Leafstar isn't sure about the idea. :Secretly, he also confides about Stick's true problem and often takes out groups of cats for training in the Twolegplace with the newcomers at night. This act is noticed by Billystorm and is reported to Leafstar, who doesn't believe it until she actually witnesses one of these new training lessons, often lead by Sharpclaw and Stick. Leafstar is shocked that her deputy is leading patrols out into the Twolegplace, confused as to why he hadn't mentioned it. :At a Clan meeting, Petalnose suggestions that there be a special patrol to keep an eye on the remaining rats. Cats are quick to agree, but Sharpclaw shakes his head and says that he doesn't believe the patrol is necessary, pointing out that border patrols and hunting patrols would be able to keep an eye on things while they were out. The cats disperse and go on their way, leaving only Sharpclaw and Echosong with Leafstar. Sharpclaw mentions how Leafstar's acting as if she wants to appoint Frecklepaw as Echosong'a apprentice. When Leafstar agrees that she was thinking about it, Sharpclaw response with shock, insisting that it's impossible with Frecklepaw being a kittypet. Regardless of Echosong's retort, he goes on to say it'd be inconvenient if a warrior got injured while she was away, sleeping in a Twoleg nest. Before a fight can start between Echosong and Sharpclaw, Leafstar diffuses the situation, saying they will keep waiting and looking for a sign. Sharpclaw makes a final comment, saying there won't be. Echosong leaves with an angry glare towards Sharpclaw. :Leafstar is suspicious when, later, Sharpclaw returns back with his patrol, but without any prey with them, even though they were a hunting patrol. She also notes that he didn't make mention of where they had been. When Sharpclaw steps closer, a whiff of Thunderpath is scented on him, though Leafstar tries to ignore the possible situation. Instead, Sharpclaw asks if he can have a word with her privately, to which she agrees, though uncomfortably. Once they reach the cliff top, Sharpclaw says he would like if the visitors were promoted to full warriors. He admits that he hasn't asked them if that's what they would like, but says that it's what they must want, seeing as they carry out all duties. Despite doubts, Leafstar agrees, which makes Sharpclaw's eyes glow with approval. He is thrilled that she agrees with him and offers to go talk to them about it. Leafstar declines, however. :When Leafstar calls together a meeting to give them their warrior names, the visitors seem uneasy as they interrupt her words. Sharpclaw seems to be alarmed and unsettled that the cats aren't as thrilled as he had been hoping. However, the visitors allow her to continue, though they interrupt once again before she gives them their warrior names, saying they'd like to keep them. Sharpclaw doesn't see problem with it, nodding in agreement to what Coal explains about how names don't define what they do. :The next day, Sharpclaw is seen down in the gorge, assigning patrols. Sharpclaw seems a bit surprised when Leafstar says she was going into the Twolegplace with Billstorm. He starts to make a comment about Billstorm, but hesitates and back down, keeping silent. The deputy's gaze seems to show only concern for her, and confidence that he could take care of the Clan while she was away. :After Leafstar returns to the Clan, Sharpclaw suggests that they expand the territory, seeing as they have so many more warriors in their Clan. She agrees, saying he has a point, and he continues on, suggesting they send out two patrols to investigate on either side of the gorge. When Leafstar gives her approval, he starts off to set up patrols, but Leafstar stops him, saying that the other cats aren't comfortable being let by the new cats. Sharpclaw snaps, saying they'll just have to get used to them, but Leafstar says it's not that easy. It's noted that tension seems to be rising between Leafstar and Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw gives Leafstar an icy glare as she dismisses him to talk to Ebonyclaw. :When Shrewtooth comes back, it's revealed that he was being kept prisoner in a Twoleg nest, similarly to Petalnose and her kits. Sharpclaw states with fury that Twolegs are an enemy of SkyClan and that they should do something to take care of the issue. He starts to make a plan but trails off thoughtfully. He suggests that Leafstar call together a Clan meeting to get opinions on the issue. Leafstar heeds his suggestion and proceeds to gather the cats. Murmurs of agreement break out after Leafstar explains the situation, though not every cat is certain of what is suggested. Sharpclaw takes over discussion to gather ideas on how to deal with the Twolegs, though he responds to them all scathingly. When Stick suggests that the scare the Twoleg, Sharpclaw agrees grimly and goes on to form a plan. :He participates in the final battle between SkyClan and the newcomers, Dodge and his group of cats in the different Twolegplace. He also gains the respect of a new member of SkyClan, Egg, persuading him to join the Clan under the pretext of there being a fox in the area. He later becomes Egg's mentor. :After fighting loyally in battle, it is obvious that Sharpclaw only wants the best for his Clan, contrary to Leafstar's previous premonitions. :In the short manga, Sharpclaw is seen assessing Rabbitpaw along with Leafstar and Billystorm. As they are walking back to camp, Harveymoon and Macgyver find them and tell them about the dogs in Twolegplace. Sharpclaw and Leafstar decide that they will send out a patrol to Twolegplace to fight the dogs, and give them a good lesson. Sharpclaw is chosen to go with the patrol. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Sharpclaw is first seen telling Sandypaw and Honeypaw to quit playing around, threatening that he'll find something else for them to do. Sharpclaw then confronts a patrol consisting of Ebonyclaw, Mintfur, and Shrewtooth. He listens to their report about an old fox scent and compliments Ebonyclaw on the tactic she used to handle the situation, which proved that the gorge-born warriors and the daylight warriors are getting along at last. :Soon after, Leafstar sees Cherrytail and Sharpclaw going somewhere together and she stops them to have a word with him. She asks him if he's going to check the old fox scent himself and he awkwardly says that he's going hunting with Cherrytail but that they'll check it anyway. Both he and Cherrytail appear nervous. Leafstar notices this and wonders out loud what's up with them after they leave. Clovertail says that it's obvious that Sharpclaw and Cherrytail like each other and may become mates, and possibly have kits. Leafstar expresses surprise over this, saying that he always seems so dedicated to his deputy duties and that she never thought that he would consider a mate. Echosong reassures her, stating that Sharpclaw is a loyal deputy, and that he would never abandon his responsibilities, whatever he feels for Cherrytail. :Sharpclaw returns and reports to Leafstar about the fox scent again. Afterwards, Leafstar asks Sharpclaw if she could lead a patrol, but he declines, saying that she could kit any day now. Leafstar gets angry, but Sharpclaw calmly points out that if she was a normal queen than she would be confined to the nursery by now. She gets his point and reluctantly agrees. When Leafstar and her kits get caught by an elderly Twoleg, Sharpclaw brings a patrol to help rescue her. The Twoleg comes out with milk for the cats and Sharpclaw bristles and becomes aggressive, getting ready to attack her. Leafstar stops him, saying that she means no harm, and he and the other cats are forced to leave. :At the end of the book, he leads another patrol to the Twoleg nest, and this time the plan succeeds, bringing Leafstar and her kits back to SkyClan. Beyond the Code :When Billystorm and Rockshade start arguing about how lazy the daylight-warriors are, Sharpclaw offers to Leafstar to settle things down, and tells her to care for her kits. :Later, Sharpclaw tells Leafstar he's letting the warriors rest until after sunset, as they have enough fresh-kill and it's too hot for the prey to be out of their dens. Billystorm and Ebonyclaw offer to hunt for the Clan without taking food from the fresh-kill pile, knowing they'll be fed at their housefolk's. Sharpclaw thanks them, then orders patrols. :Once the patrol with Sharpclaw comes back, the deputy yowls that there are injured cats, and Leafstar calls for Echosong. They find Ebonyclaw's foreleg hurt, and Echosong takes the daylight-warrior to her den. Echosong cares to Sharpclaw's nicked ear, and he tells Leafstar they met badgers that attacked them at once. Sharpclaw voices his opinion that he doesn't think hunting at dusk will work, and Leafstar replies that they prey is too well hidden in the heat of day. :Once Sol comes back with more food than the whole Clan has seen in a month, Sharpclaw is amazed and asks if they caught it all. Sol replies that a fox had caught it, and they had stolen it from the foxes. Sharpclaw retorts that Sol knows nothing about the warrior code, and that the whole Clan is in danger now because of it. :While Leafstar is teaching Sol, Sharpclaw comments on his clumsiness, and how he has no natural skills to become a warrior. :When a storm breaks, Sharpclaw suggests evacuating the lower dens in fear of flooding. The camp ''does flood, and Sharpclaw carries Stormkit safely out of the den. ''After the Flood :Sharpclaw helps in clearing away the debris from the camp after the flood. Cherrytail is said to be Sharpclaw's mate and expecting his kits, and he is worrying over how hard she's working to rebuild the camp, keeping his kits a secret. Sharpclaw asks Leafstar if the flood was a sign from StarClan, and Leafstar thinks it may be because she didn't make Sol a warrior. Sharpclaw adds that he thinks Sol is not right for the Clan, and that he didn't even do what Sharpclaw asked him to. :When Leafstar's kits go missing, Sharpclaw says he hasn't seen them. Sharpclaw orders patrols to go and look for the kits, and tells Leafstar she should stay in camp should they return. Plumwillow tells Leafstar that Sharpclaw is taking a patrol to Billystorm's Twoleg nest as he thought the daylight-warrior took them. :Later, Sharpclaw tells Leafstar that he's sending out more patrols, but she cancels them, saying they need fresh-kill and their borders checked. :Sharpclaw participates in the battle against the rogues. :Once the Clan finds out that Sol took the kits, Sharpclaw challenges him when he says he's knows what the Clan should do. After Leafstar banishes Sol, Sharpclaw is there, looking satisfied. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock says that although Sharpclaw was a rogue named Scratch, he has the jumping ability and courage of a fully trained SkyClan warrior. Rock says that he will make a great leader someday, but he still has a lot left to learn from Leafstar, and adds that there might be less blood spilled while she is leader. Battles of the Clans :Sharpclaw does not formally appear but is mentioned as the deputy of modern SkyClan. The Ultimate Guide : In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sharpclaw's page in the Warriors App reveals the story of his past that he has kept hidden from his Clan. :Sharpclaw is born as a kit named Scratch to Jessamy, a kittypet, along with his sister, Flower. They are initially happy with their elderly Twoleg owner, but the Twoleg leaves suddenly and Sharpclaw and his family are left with his younger kin. The younger Twoleg kits treat them very badly, holding them harshly and when they don't want to, playing rough, and eventually Jessamy takes herself and her kits into the wild where she teaches them how to survive. Trivia *Sharpclaw was seen in The Rescue, Beyond the Code, and in After the Flood as a solid-colored cat instead of a tabby. *In Cats of the Clans and in Warriors App, Sharpclaw is mistakenly depicted as a brown and white tabby with blue eyes. *He has been mistakenly shown with having blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Cherrytail: Mother: :Jessamy:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Sister: :Flower: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue